Malchance
by Miikichin
Summary: C'était décidément un mauvais jour pour Amu. Et cela jusqu'au bout.


Au passage, je n'ai aucun connaissance en matière de médecine et je ne sais pas si on donne des papiers à trier aux infirmières mais on va faire comme si, hein ?

Je précise que Shugo Chara ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Malchance**

Le premier signe d'une très mauvaise journée, pour Amu, était tout d'abord d'être réveillée en sursaut par Ikuto parce qu'elle était en retard. Ensuite, c'était quand elle voulait descendre du lit mais qu'elle se prenait les pieds dans les draps et atterrissait le nez contre le plancher. Un peu après, il pouvait arriver que sa tasse de café se renverse sur son pyjama, ou qu'elle casse un des talons de sa nouvelle paire de chaussure en se rendant au travail, juste à cause de cette bouche d'égout, mais qui avait pu avoir la mauvaise idée de la placer sur son chemin ? Elle était persuadée qu'elle n'était pas là la veille.

Ce jour-là, Amu arriva donc à l'hôpital pour s'occuper de ses patients habituels, les pensées encore embrumées, un pansement sur sa joue droite qui était venue s'écraser sur les chaussures de foot à crampons d'Ikuto – mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fichaient sur sa descente de lit ? – , comme parfum une délicieuse odeur de café dans le cou, et boitillant du fait de son talon manquant.

— Ikuto t'as battue ? lui demanda sa meilleure amie, Rima, d'un air suspicieux.

Elle soupira. Rima n'avait pas changer. Elle avait toujours ces longs cheveux blonds et ondulés, cet air indifférent, et cette sorte de…haine pour Ikuto Tsukiyomi, celui qui lui avait subtilisé son amie.

— Mais non, je n'ai pas de chance, aujourd'hui, c'est tout.

Elle commença alors le récit de sa première heure après le réveil plutôt catastrophique. Rima écoutait sans avoir d'émotion apparente, mais Amu savait qu'elle était tout à son écoute et qu'elle lui répondrait lorsqu'elle aurait terminé.

— Mh, fait donc attention à ne pas te prendre un de ces…

[...]

— Aie !

Amu se massa le pied.

— Je t'avais dit de faire attention, Amu. Maintenant laisse-moi te mettre cette pommade avant que ça ne gonfle.

— Mais vas-y doucement ! Je plaint le pauvre Nagi, si tu lui fait des massages avec autant de douceur…

Rima lui lança un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un sourire résigné. Amu souffla. La journée ne pouvait tourner plus mal que ça. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

[...]

— Hinamori-san !

Amu se retourna pour découvrir un de ses supérieurs, le docteur Kageyama. Il était grand et svelte, dans la trentaine, prenant un air ennuyé sans arrêt. Il avait l'air d'avoir courut après elle dans tout l'hôpital.

— Oui ?

— J'aurais besoin de vous pour des papiers.

— Ah, bien sûr. J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle s'installa à la table prévue pour elle et commença à trier les quelques centaines de feuilles que le docteur venait de lui communiquer. On ne donnait pas ça à faire aux infirmières, habituellement. C'était _vraiment _une mauvaise journée.

Une heure plus tard, elle avait fait trois piles, déposées autour d'elle. C'était allé plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux en place et soupira. _Enfin_, pensa-t-elle en soufflant. Elle commença alors à entasser les paquets en alternant, vertical, horizontal. Elle prit du mieux qu'elle put la pile de document importants – d'après Docteur Kageyama. Alors qu'elle sortait de la petite pièce où elle était, elle vit une horde de gamins affluer dans le couloirs, si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller se cacher : ils la bousculèrent et le tas qu'elle portait s'écrasa sur le seul, piétiné par les enfants.

— Eh ! S'écria-t-elle à l'attention de ses assaillants.

— S'cusez nous, M'dame ! Lui lança le plus grand avant de reprendre la course.

Amu soupira, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se baissa pour ramasser les feuilles. Certaines d'entre elles s'étaient même déchirées, la moitié du tas était fichu. Le docteur serait là d'une minute à l'autre et elle allait se faire vraiment engueuler.

[...]

La jeune femme sortit de l'hôpital aux environs de onze heures, sans avoir pu téléphoner à Ikuto pour lui dire qu'elle serait en retard. Kageyama lui avait donné deux fois plus de travail en punition et elle avait dû faire des heures supplémentaires. On se serait cru à l'école. Elle essaya de ne pas tomber dans une bouche d'égout ou de se faire renverser par une voiture – voir un tank vu la chance dont elle bénéficiait ce jour-là.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement elle vit Ikuto assit sur le canapé à fixer la porte avec cette expression inquiète qu'elle reconnaitrait parmi milles autres. Il se leva et la regarda d'un air sévère. Il allait fait une crise de jalousie ou quoi ? Mais Ikuto était bien la dernière chose de laquelle elle avait peur.

— Quoi ? Lui lança-t-elle en affrontant son regard.

— Où étais-tu passée ? J'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler.

Amu le regarda avec interrogation.

— Tu veux dire sur mon…Oh non ! s'exclama-t-elle avant d'appuyer son front sur l'épaule d'Ikuto devant elle.

— Qu'est-ce que qu'il y a ?

Elle releva vers lui des yeux fatigués et le contourna pour se jeter sous les couvertures de la chambre toute habillée. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

— Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda Ikuto en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

— Je l'ai oublié à l'hôpital, mon téléphone !

— Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

— Tu veux bien aussi me racheter des chaussures à talons, ressusciter la centaine de documents hyper importants que j'ai détruit, me faire un bon massage parce que j'ai l'impression que mon pied va exploser et te débrouiller avec Rima qui croit toujours que tu me bat ?

Ikuto sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Amu par-dessus la couverture.

— Mh, je ne sais pas, mais si tu veux je peux te faire ce massage là ?

Amu s'enfouit un peu plus sous la couverture et sa voix parvint étouffée aux oreilles d'Ikuto.

— Espèce de pervers ! Laisse-moi dormir.

— Oh, Amu, j'ai oublié de te dire, tes parents et ta sœur m'ont appelé et m'ont dit qu'ils venaient dîner ce soir.

— NON !


End file.
